


Checkerboard

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: He was bored, though, and Michael was like a human checkerboard. It only made sense.





	Checkerboard

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

There was a lot of waiting.

There was a lot of waiting and Geoff and Gavin hadn’t thought to stock the small room they’d built with anything entertaining to do during the wait. He’d already almost nodded off once, kicked back on one of the room’s many beds, decked out in armor with a sword at his side. He shouldn’t have been able to fall asleep in a full suit of armor, but damned if he hadn’t come close.

His dark eyes roamed over the others in the room, their varying states of armor and attentiveness. He caught Michael’s gaze, seeing the chainmail-clad man’s eyes light up with mischief. Michael certainly was fond of the bloodier games they played, the chance to swing a sword and best someone in combat. He liked to declare that Mogar was undefeatable, and he was pretty much right.

The chainmail, though. Ray had been joking when he’d said that it made him want to play checkers on Michael’s body… but even checkers would be more entertaining than just staring at the wall and  _waiting_.

So he inclined his head, very slightly, to the bed next to the one he was reclined on. Michael nodded briefly in response, strolling across the small room and lying down on his back, stretching out on the bed. Thinking quickly, Ray cut some shreds of fabric from the bed under him—red for himself, white for Michael. He laid them out across the checkerboard of armor on the other man’s torso, fingertips brushing his clothing in the small gaps. One of Michael’s arms lifted and he hooked his fingers into the front of Ray’s chestplate, tugging him down until their foreheads touched.

“You were fucking serious?”

The tanned man grinned, swinging one leg over Michael’s thighs and sitting up, straddling him. “Of course I was.” He settled his hands at Michael’s hips, drumming his fingers contemplatively. “You get first move, since it’s your body that we’re playing on.”

“I seriously thought that was an innuendo.” Michael sighed, craning his neck up and carefully moving one of the impromptu checkers pieces on his chest.

“Hey, I’m straddling you, so don’t rule it out yet.” Ray made his move deftly, grinning down at the curly-haired man.

“Pretty sure we’ll get yelled at if we fuck while waiting for the next round to begin.” The banter continued as the game of checkers did, Ray’s touches lingering on Michael’s armored chest as his pieces advanced towards the other man’s face.

He leaned close, pressing down lightly on the other man’s chest as he set a piece down, smirking. “King me, bitch.” He murmured, feeling a hand tangle in his hair, letting himself be pulled closer and into a slow yet demanding kiss. His eyes slipped closed, hands sliding up Michael’s chest to rest on the bed to either side of his face, bracing himself over the older man.

When he finally pulled away, Michael was smirking below him, hands running down Ray’s armored chest as if he could feel his pounding heart through the material. “You pushed all the pieces off the board.”

Ray huffed, crossing his arms and trying his best to pout effectively. “Yeah, well, you just distracted me because I was winning.”

Behind him, someone cleared his throat and the tanned man whipped around, nearly falling off of the bed at the sight of the other three who he’d honestly forgotten were in the room.

“We’re going to go play the game now.” Geoff noted dryly, shaking his head. “If you two would rather fuck than kill, at least shut the doors behind us so we don’t have to walk in on it. Got that?”

Ray grunted as he was pushed off of Michael’s lap, landing on the bed. Both men got to their feet, however, drawing weapons and decidedly not making eye contact with anyone as they prepared to leave on Geoff’s signal.

He’d play checkers with Michael again some other time.


End file.
